The present invention relates to sun visors for driver's or passenger's protection from sun rays, which are built in different types of motor vehicles.
The devices known in the prior art are all of the type which have to be moved manually and rotate up and down on an axle attached on the vehicle's ceiling. These devices are of a certain unchangable length and width and, therefore, do not provide correct protection in relation to the height of a driver or passenger. Thus, it is common that the standard length of the visor is too short for a short driver and too long for a tall driver, which in both cases does not provide proper protection and influences driving safety. Visors in the prior art which provide the possibility for different lengths, such as one approved by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,227, appear to be complicated, impractical and a safety hazard because of too much time needed to adjust the length during driving.